Thawed Snow
by Lil' Miss Mezzo
Summary: Now that the curse is broken, Hatori has so much more to do in his life. When he meets her again in the bookstore, will he move on or continue to suffer the isolation of the Sohma Family? HatorixMayuko
1. Another Visit

Hey there! For those that don't know me, I'm Chikane-AnnaOnodera. I'm glad to start a new fanfic, although i don't know if it will be as good as others. But it's my first official fanfic that has no OCs whatsoever.

Hatori's my favorite character out of the entire series. When I first started to read this series, I heard about it from my friends in late 2006. I didn't know if it would be good or not. But once I read the first volume, it was like an addiction to me. In the exact same day, I was watching the anime and became obssessed for months.

So now, i present my first Fruits Basket fanfic, "Thawed Snow"! And, for all I know, it's probably my only Frutis Basket fanfic planned.

**Another Visit**

It was all too sudden. He never thought he would ever hear the desired departure.

_"Farewell."_

The moent he stepped out of his home, an extremely heavy weight instantly lifted out of his body, his soul. He suddenly took a deep breath, and realized what had happened.

Tears flowed out of his eyes, coming from both relief and sorrow. After 28 long years, the dragon decided to fly on his own, leaving the nest that was the body and returning to God. He knew to some degree that he was going to miss the mythical beast, but now it was time for him to start over

But how was he gonna start? Kana was already married to someone else, obviously not himself.

Perhaps Shigure was wrong. Maybe there **_wasn't_** anyone out there for him. Who would have any kind of feelings for one who mercilessly erases memories?

After finally being released, frustration overloaded his mind. He needed to relax and read a good book.

_'Reading...'_

A face appeared in his head, smiling purely and innocently. When was the last time he visited her...? Her parents would often call her in to run the bookstore...

Hell, why not?

Running a hand through his long black hair, Hatori sohma stepped out of his fron porch and headed toward his black Jaguar. The car chirped before he opened the door and sat on the driver's side, jamming the key into the ignition.

Perhaps...it was time to tell the truth.

* * *

She let out a deep sigh and continued to rock back and forth in the stool. Why did her parents have to own a bookstore, of all jobs they could have taken? it was only one in a billion chance for a customer to walk straight through that front door, actually expecting to buy a book.

_'The irony of being an only child,'_ she groaned inwardly. _'Dammit.'_

It was amazing their store didn't become bankrupt. The gratitude should probably go to their #1 customer: the man who Mayuko Shiraki continually kept affections for. As a frown appeared on her face, doubts filled her head.

_'He wouldn't have feelings for me...Why would he? I'm just the best friend of his ex-girlfriend.'_

She couldn't take it anymore. The spirit of a lovesick puppy infected her body, taunting Mayu for her secret crush. _'Just shut up...'_

It was at that moment when the front bell chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer. Mayu didn't want to seem too excited; it was probably just someone who needed to kill time, giving no care about who they were bothering.

She sighed again as she got up from the stool and started to move behind the counter.

"Please take your time," she welcomed insipidly. "If you need any help, just call." She hoped the customer wouldn't.

He was shocked by her expressionless greeting. The last time he came, Mayu was at a loss of words, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Actually...I'm not looking for a book."

The man's voice rang in her ears an instantly struck a memory. Her eyes widened as she turned quickly to the front door and saw him: Hatori Sohma, the ex-boyfriend of her best friend, Kana Sohma. At the sight of his ebony hair and beautiful hazel orbs, Mayu froze in place, unable to speak once again. He was dressed in an expensive brown suit, and the tire loosely hung around his neck.

His image made her want to run up and hug him instantly, but she kept her manners while returning to reality.

"Hatori...?"

He gave a light nod before a following smile. "Sorry I haven't recently come by...Mayu."

A crimson blush came across her face as she feverishly shook her head.

"N-No! It's completely fine, Hatori! You must have been busy and all, so it's all explainable! U-Um...did you order a book or something? I don't remember you ordering...one..."

Mayu's voice eventually drofted...for she looked at hatori in a new way. In her eyes, she no longer saw a saddening aura floating around his form, but a new light.

"Hatori...did something happen?"

He was slightly taken aback; how could she suddenly find out about the change in him? It was barely obvious to those outside of the Zodiac, but somehow, Mayuko was able to see it...

The new Hatori.

As his face turned ack to its calm state, he began to think:

_'Maybe it's time to tell her...'_

Then, all at once, it seemed like he was in a different dimension, spacing out, thinking that no one and nothing was around. It all felt so crowded; ever since this morning, Hatori was able to breathe fresher air, walk farther distances, and exceed every limit that bounded him since birth.

He was free, liberated from the cage that was the Sohma curse.

Hatori took a deep breath and looked into Mayu's confused eyes. Regret filled him up inside, wanting to spill out the truth...but the laws of the Sohma house binded his mouth and tongue, no matter how hard he tried to break free.

"Mayu..."

Looking at him sternly, she paid close attention to his words, something that Hatori himself never earned in his life. never did he think that anyone outside te family would care about his problems: Mayu didn't assume that everything was fine and dandy. Even after Kana disappeared from his life, Hatori found someone that understood the pain of loneliness.

"What is it?" she curiously asked.

He walked up extremely close, feeling Mayu's shocked breath on his chin. His hands took hold of hers, gripping tightly to make a crison blush go across her face. The contact of their skin, the locks of their gazes...it was overwhelming for her. She always thought the gaze he was giving was only meant for Kana...but she thought wrong.

"There's something I ned to tell you," he started. "And it's not going to be simple and easy to absorb."

Suddenly, images of Kana and her happiness with Hatori flashed within Mayu's head...for she knew his story had to involve the past.

Hatori looked at her with confidence and sadness. "The reason Kana and I ended up like this...the thing that she knew...was the Sohma curse."

Mayu's eyes widened in an instant, having difficulty believing his words. She knew there was soemthing unique about his family, but a curse...

"Curse?" The blush on her face disappeared as more thoughts came. "You mean...you and Shigure...even Ayame?"

He solemnly nodded. "And eleven more of our relatives...were cursed by the animals of the zodiac."

There was no fear, but a feeling of shock drowned his words as Hatori continued on. What amazed Mayu the most was that the doctor was actually willing to share his family secrets to a girl like her.

That must have meant he trusted her a lot.

* * *

Okay. It might seem lame, but if it's not, tell me! Review if ya could!


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

"...And just a few hours ago, the curse finally lifted."

She listened intently to his story, fixating her eyes solely on Hatori. Mayu waited for more or other words, but he only sighed and returned the gaze.

"Did I scar you...with our family history?"

Snapping back to reality, she blushingly shook her head and waved her hands. "U-Uh...No! Not really...It's okay...It's just..."

Mayu finally calmed dow and rested her arms. It was nervous enough to sit on the same sofa with him in the bookstore's lounge...but she eventually went into deep thought.

"It seems pretty amazing, y'know?" She could feel Hatori's perfect-sighted eye watching her every move, but she continued on. "You, Shigure, Ayam...even Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji...you were all possessed by the animals of the zodiac legend."

This was it: he waited what her final reaction would be. Would she feel disgusted, avoiding Hatori and all the other Sohmas? Or would Mayu feel like an overprotected mother and try to care for them?

Those were the two main outcomes of the revealing of the curse. The only exception was Satsuki, Hio's mother, who genuinely loved and accepted her son's condition.

Hatori twitched his hands back and forth from clenching to a relaxed state. Amazingly enough, he was anxious to hear Mayu's response.

But all he got was a pure smile.

"That's interesting. I'm glad to know the truth. So...you were cursed your whole life? Trying really hard to avoid women?"

With embarrassment, he nodded. But a warm feeling began to develop within: Mayu accepted the truth and openly expressed how she felt.

Just like Kana...

Then, the face of his ex-girlfriend popped into his head. Hatori looked back at Mayu, remembering her relationship with Kana. Were they still close, contacting each other like how best friends should?

"Mayu..."

He got her attention, and she in turn saw the concern in his eyes.

"How's Kana these days? Have you heard from her lately?"

Surprise lit up her face. Remembering the past, Mayu expected Hatori to have at least some connection or link with Kana...

"...She's in town...visiting for a while, but then leaving eventually to travel with her husband."

She expected the fall of his face at the mention of Kana's marriage. Even Mayu herself expected the two Sohmas to be together.

But all he gave was a sympathetic smile.

"That's good to hear," he complimented. "Sounds like her life is going okay."

Ho long did she desire for his heart? Mayu wondered is Hatori truly had feelings for her...whether it was friendship or love.

A check of his watch made Hatori change thoughts.

"Oh...I'm afraid I have to go." He got up from the couch and made small stretches. "Akito, the head of our family, has a check-up and she gets a little cranky if I'm late."

"O-Oh! Well..." Mayu got up as well and lightly blushed. "Thanks for the time, Hatori...And don't worry: I'll take this secret to the grave!"

She was glad that Hatori trusted her enough to reveal the fmaily curse. Hell, it was one step closer to a possible relationship. The next step would have been...

Close contact. Mayu already had his number and conversations down, but what about the other stuff...?

"I'll try to come back sometime soon." Hatori walked toward the front door and laid a hand on the knob, somewhat depressed. he didn't want to suddenly leave Mayu with all this new information floating in her head. What would she do after today? Plans popped up in his head, thinking of checking up on her later.

But as he opened the door, a rush of wind suddenly turned into a pair of arms coming up from under his shoulders. A head rested on his back tiredly; the arms held on tight to his body. As Hatori froze in place, the form behind him gave no desire in releasing the embrace.

"...When was the last time...a girl hugged you?"

Mayu's voice was soft...for it was a big deal for her: she's hugging the one man that held her affections.

It was a big deal for Hatori, too. Looking up at the blue sky, diving into the past, a smile eventually reached his face.

"Two years ago...when Tohru Honda began to live with Shigure in his house...we saw each other on the streets after new Year's. We met before the incident, but that was the first time she saw my zodiac animal."

Now that she thought of it, he never mentioned what animal cursed him. As Mayu looked up at him, Hatori looked back with a bright glow on his face.

"I'm cursed by the dragon," he explained. "But since it would be wierd to see a dragon in these times, I turn into a seahorse."

A chuckle almost found its way to her lips as she forced it back.

_'That would be cute,'_ she thought.

Her grip slowly disappeared, but Hatori's quick hands grasped her wrists before turning to her. Stern and cold eyes looked into Mayu's, suddenly frightening the wits out of her. While something inside her told her to pull away, her body stayed still and continued to look into his eyes.

"Don't tell Kana about any of this. She mustn't know about the past that was erased from her."

After the words finished processing through her head, she understood what he meant: if Kana were to somehow remember even a moment of their time together, everything would fall apart. The happiness Hatori wished for her will be gone forever.

A feverish nod from her head led to Hatori's sigh of relief. The grip on her wrists subsided and Mayu was finally allowed to calm down, although worry still clouded her mind. Despite the calm feeling that returned, Mayu knew for sure that Hatori was serious:

Kana must not remember anything about her relationship with him.

As he gave a gentle farewell, Mayu waved back, but part of her mind w somewhere else. How can she hide the truth from her best friend...especially when the truth was a part of her past she had forgotten?

The door closed with a ring of the bell...and Mayu was left to let out the tears. What was she gonna do?

At the window in the back of the store, Shigure Sohma peered in with a mischievous grin, something that could possibly be called his trademark.

"Hmm...Ha'ri told Mayu about the curse," he speculated. Finally jumping away, the enigmatic man thought deeply while holding his chin. "I better tell Akito about this."

He went in the opposite direction of Hatori's car, taking the shorter way back to teh Soham estate. Someone's getting a lecture back at the house.

* * *

His jaguar chirped at the press of a button. Hatori loosened the tie more so that the two ends hung around his neck. Shedding his coat, the Sohma doctor entered the main household...

Only to find Akito and Shigure waiting to greet him. He stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at the unexpected welcoming. Akito stood in her priceless kimono, and a flower like the one Shigure gave her long ago was safely placed in her hair.

"Welcome back, Hatori." A smile didn't appear on her face, which worried Hatori since they were already free from the curse. "I hope you had a good time going to town. There was word that the Zodiac suddenly felt energetic and lively from the release."

Hatori gave a light bow to the leader of the family, still respecting her position. "I'm sorry I'm a little late for your appointment."

But Akito shook her head.

"Forget about it. I'm feeling fine, anyways." She turned around and walked farther into the house, with Shigure closely behind.

Hatori suddenly found a sense of dread in his heart, but he couldn't disobey Akito now. After all, their deep bond through the legend has connected them for the rest of their lives. Even after it's broken, Hatori couldn't go on without_ some_ connection to his relatives. He silently followed, not daring to go against her word.

Entering the conference room, Akito sat herself in the main seat as Shigure knelt right next to her form. Hatori politely knelt mere feet away from her, readying himself for her words.

"I received word that you visited an innocent outsider and intentionally revealed the curse."

He held his breath. How did Akito find out? He felt like she had her hands around his neck, punishing him for his misdeeds.

"Akito..." Hatori got nervous, but she just continued.

"I know that the curse is gone and there's no longer a reason to hide in the shadows of our clandestine world." Her face changed to melancholy, as Akito herself did not like the laws of the House. "...But no one, NO ONE, must know of the curse other than Tohru Honda. Even now, we could be shunned and ridiculed in society."

Hatori knew where the conversation was going. Although he understood, he didn't want to go _that_ far.

"The curse may be gone, but it could still leave some scars." Akito could sense that he was hurting inside, but she had to say what needed to be said.

"Hatori...erase Mayuko Shiraki's memories about the curse. Make sure she forgets everything about your visit today."

He trembled at her orders. His body felt like freezing up, unable to do anything. The burden was finally released, but now Hatori still needs to erase the knowledge of the curse. He didn't feel like he could do it; the feelings he held for Mayu can't disappear, but instead become damaged by her memory loss.

"Shigure...thank you for the information."

Shigure chuckled nervously as Hatori glanced at him with a popped vein on his temple.

_'So,'_ he thought menacingly. _'YOU were the one following me. I should have known...'_

Hatori went back to reality and sighed. "All right, Akito...tomorrow, then."

She nodded as the doctor lightly bowed and got to his feet. Lost in thoughts, he made his way to the entrance of the main house and went to his own shelter.

He knew it was for the sake of the family...but Hatori didn't want to be left in the frozen snow again.

* * *

His car pulled up to the Shiraki bookstore; uneasiness filled him up, but loyalty got him to his feet and toward the front door. Flashbacks of Kana came to him...and he imagined Mayu in the same situation:

Tears flowing beneath his hand while his other hand painfully grasped hers. The failure of protection...Who was the one that was doing the protecting:

Him...or Kana?

Turning the doorknob, Hatori gently pushed open the door and laid eyes on the two ladies inside. One of them, facing the entrance, was obviously Mayu, whose eyes widened at the sight of Hatori.

His own eyes expanded as well...for the other lady turned around to see the newcomer, with long hair flowing behind. It has only been three years since they've formally seen each other, therefore nothing could stop her from diving into her memories and digging up the forgotten past.

The now-lengthened black hair. The unique hazel eyes. His tall and slender form...all of them helped to create a single name in her mind.

"Ha...Hatori..."

Kana Sohma stood speechless. She felt like time betrayed her, leaving her oblivious to Hatori's whereabouts for the past three years. Clasping her gaping mouth, Kana could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Despite the efforts all this time, nothing could stop this inevitable encounter. Hatori sensed a pang of depression and heartbreak about to surface, but he knew his duty.

He had to erase her memories again.


	3. Loss of Words and Memories

**Loss of Words and Memories**

"Kana..."

Even the sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes. How long was it when she last heard the firm, but soft tone? Kana suddenly combined all memories, old and new, and came to her conclusion.

"Hatori..." She looked at him through teary eyes. "I...I remember! I remember everything!" Placing a hand on her chest, his ex-assistant took deep breaths. "Oh, god..."

A painful look came across his face. Occasions like these were very rare, but Kana's memories were never buried deeply. In the situations where memories spontaneously return, there is only one action to take:

They have to be buried again.

In his silent state, Kana desperately ran up and wrapped her arms around his body. She squeezed tightly, feeling the nostalgia of his warmth.

"Hatori!" Allowing her tears to fall, all she cared about was holding onto him and refusing to let go. "I'm so sorry! My wedding...my marriage..." Everything was too painful to endure: they were so deeply in love, yet she married another. She felt like a tainted soul inhabited her, keeping no sense of humanity. Like before, Kana blamed herself for everything.

"I'm sorry, Hatori! I couldn't protect you that day!"

As she sobbed, burying her face into his chest, Hatori kept an insipid mask across his face. No pain, no emotion lingered in his eyes when they drifted to the stunned Mayu. She knew he was sending her a heartbreaking message...and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Hatori slowly wrapped his arms around Kana's fragile body, being aware where he was placing his hands.

"Kana...it's all right." His voice sounded sympathetic, but Mayu knew he was breaking inside.

"I'm glad to see you again."

She choked on her sobs. "B-But...I left you alone! I betrayed you, Hatori. I wanna stay with you...forever!"

He quietly silenced her as his palm softly covered her drenched eyes.

"Thank you, Kana." A sad smile went across hi face; the reenactment of the past was so painstaking, it was almost humorous.

"But...I have to continue on in the snow."

Kana opened her eyes in confusion, but all she saw was a bright flash of light, blinding her from viewing anything else. As sight was tken away, she could feel intense energy surging through her skull and infiltrating her mind. There was nothing she could do; Kana experienced deja vu before finally realizing that her old lover was erasing her memories.

_'Hatori...'_

* * *

She just stood there, shocked at everything that happened before her very eyes. The scene took the breath out of her: Kana pacingly slumped in Hatori's arms and he held her up, although it didn't look like he put much effort into it. Eyes shaded, he continued holding his ex-girlfriend in an uncomfortable position.

Mayu's head was racing, trying to find the right words to say.

"Ha...tori.."

In a swift move, Hatori lifted up Kana and carried her bridal style. Her head resting on his shoulder, he brought her to the couch he and Mayu chatted on the revious day.

Nothing was said to Mayu, which scared her even more than if he actually spoke. It was all nervewracking: after his own warning, Kana happened to show up and see him. What will Hatori do now?

"Why..."

She looked toward him after he finally set Kana on the couch. His fist clenched, along with the sound of gritting teeth. Both gestures made Mayu shrivel back, afraid of his reaction.

But nothing could stop Hatori's blazing eyes from being directed at the breaking girl.

"Why the hell did you bring her here!?"

With tears coming to her eyes, ayu found it difficult to speak. Her hands covered the drenching orbs, but it didn't stop the choking sobs. Mayu never imagined seeing Hatori fueled with fury and anger. The image od his calm self disappeared from her mind as she wept, unable to accept everything.

"She...S-She just came! I didn't think you would come back so soon..."

But there was more than just that. Mayu hoped, deep within her heart, that Kana and Hatori would see each other. If she were to suddenly remember, her best friend would continue their relationship and rekindle the happiness Mayu couldn't reach.

She brought down the hands from her face and looked at Hatori with hurt eyes. It caught him off guard, which gave her words a chance to reach him. At last, she can finally prove the feelings that consumed her for three years.

"I liked you, Hatori!" she screamed in his face. "I liked you all this time...even when you were with Kana. And I still DO!!"

Shamefully, Mayu turned her crimson face away. She took deep breaths that barely helped. Like all other girls, it was hard to reveal the emotions she held for the one she loved.

But the consquences all depended on the boy.

Hatori painfully looked away. He admitted to himself: there were some feeling that he had for Mayu, but what she did was unforgivable.

"...It's futile to have affections for me," he explained quietly.

She looked back at him in disbelief. How can Hatori's words possibly be true when he fell in love with Kana? He was **_happy_**; did everything related to happiness die when he erased his cousin'd memories?

The doctor clenched his fist; it was hard, even for him, to say the words.

"I'm the snow that can't be thawed."

As the color disappeared from her eyes, Mayu fell to a sitting position on the floor while staring into oblivion. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Nohing made sense anymore. After envisioning Hatori as the perfect man, everything turned out to be completely wrong. She felt like there was no longer any hope for the heartbroken Sohma.

He felt like enough damage was done. Without a word, Hatori walked to the door and exited the bookstore, leaving the bst friends in his wake.

The moment he was out of sight, Mayu's face scrunched up with sorrow and anguish.

_'Nothing I do can ever cheer him up...!!'_

Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed out her emotions. For all Mayu knew, she just permamently ruined her relationship with Hatori.

* * *

Kana's eyes fluttered at the bright rays of the sun. Bringing her hand u to her head, she sat upright on the couch before looking around. No part of her body was hurt r injured...she just couldn't remember anything that happened.

Her eyes eventually caught sight of Mayu sitting in a chair not too far away. In a perfect position, a smile was on her face...but Kana could sense that _something_ wasn't right.

"Mayu...what happened? I remember coming here..."

"You stepped in a slick spot 'cause I was mopping earlier. Sorry about that."

Once she understood, Kana whimsically waved her hands. "O-Oh, no!" she stuttered. "It's all right. I was probably being careless again.."

As she tried to laugh away the embarrassment, Kana failed to notice the tears brimming Mayu's eyes.

_'She doesn't remember at all...'_ Looking down, she made a final decision.

_'It's what he wants...and I should respect that.'_

She wiped away the last of her tears and vowed never to bother Hatori Sohma again.


	4. Shigure the Tormentor

**Shigure the Tormentor**

She waved goodbye to the customer, treasuring the moment since it was gonna be another lifetime until she meets another one. Happiness was around only for a few seconds until Mayu slumped back into her couch, disappointed.

It's been a week since the confrontation with Hatori. His words echoed through her head.

**_"I'm the snow that can't be thawed."_**

Everything ached in Mayu's heart. He was already released from the curse; why does Hatori have to still suffer in loneliness? Perhaps there was nothing she could do. After all, they weren't even going out to begin with.

Feeling the love-sick puppy chuckle from within, she growled angrily.

_'Just...SHUT UP!!'_

"My, my."

Mayu wheeled around toward the front door and changed her face to absolute disgust. Despite his charming features, Shigure Sohma was a complete enigma who enjoyed seeing his ex-girlfriend squirm. The suit he wore was loaned by Hatori, no doubt.

"You seem to be doing well," he observed. "Given up on Ha'ri yet?"

She fumed before forcibly looking away. "Did you just come to torment me? Don't you ever get tired!?"

Childishly shaking his head, Shigure chuckled.

"I can't help it; you're so fun to pick on!"

Her eyes dangerously looked upon him; she's had just about enough. Mayu was like a dog on the ground being kicked over and over again.

"Geez, have a sense of humor, will ya?" Shigure scratched his head. "Everyone's gloomy today...even Ha'ri."

The scowl vanished and she listened with disbelief. Whenever Hatori is mentioned, Mayu can't help but be concerned. "Is he...okay?"

Shigure looked away, dropping his expression to an ominous tone. She hated it when her ex-boyfriend did that, because he never lies about depressing things.

"No one's talked to him for a whole week," he finally said. "Once or twice a day, Ha'ri would go into the room where he erased Kana's memories."

Clenching a fist, Mayu looked down, blaming herself for Hatori's condition. Kana didn't say anything about his visit last week, since she didn't remember it at all. But seeing her content smile after watching Kana mourn about her marriage...it was all too much for her heart.

"It's your fault, you know."

A sinister grin appeared on his face, mocking Mayu's feelings. It was bad enough that she blamed herself for everything; Shigrue didn't need to add even more weight on her shoulders.

"Anyways..." Shigure changed back into his whimsical and carefree tone. "I heard that Hatori told you about the zodiac curse. You already know that he's the 'dragon'..."

It didn't seem like Mayu was listening, but he continued on.

"Just to let you know, I was cursed by the dog!" he said pointing to himself.

The fact that he was talking pissed her off. The Sohmas have suffered all their lives, and she could do nothing to help them. Yet, the pestering ex-boyfriend put all the blame on her...Mayu was tired of it.

"If that's the case..."

Mayu shot glaring eyes at Shigure, unable to absorb anymore of his cruel words.

"Why don't you be OBEDIENT like a dog and listen to what people tell you to do!?"

Why was she screaming at him? Why was she wasting time on Shigure, of all people? Mayu's anger needed to be unleashed to hide her feelings even deeper:

The reason for her depression, the reason why Hatori hasn't said a word to anyone...was because of her. It was she who pried into his and Kana's relationship; she wanted to assist Hatori, even though he denied the offer. Mayu retreated to the back of her mind; she didn't want to hurt the ones she loved anymore. Romance didn't suit her, only improper and distant crushes.

"Why don't you just leave me ALONE!?"

Shigure watched her fall to her knees and pour out endless tears. Pity appeared on his visage, for he didn't think his words would drive Mayu **_this_** far.

_'But...what's done is done.'_

As Mayu continually cried at his feet, neither of them noticed the black Jaguar pulling up before the store.


	5. Replacing a Season

**Replacing a Season**

He had been in this predicament before: the words spilling from his mouth inflicted Akito many times over, forcing her to drown in tears.

But Shigure had no idea of proceeding in calming Mayu down.

"Hey," he said while softening his voice. "Relax a little. I didn't mean to hurt you THIS much..."

But he did mean to hurt her nonetheless.

Mayu knelt down on the floor achingly, shrouding the tearful eyes with her hands. It seemed like Shigure was solely born to throw her into hell. No one could have possibly saved her...

"Shigure??"

Except one.

As the tormenting ex-boyfriend turned around, Mayu looked up from her teary position and saw Hatori Sohma peering into the bookstore. The expression on his face was scorn, not surprised...because he took a wild guess, hypothesizing that Shigure was messing with her again.

"Oh, Ha'ri!" His cousin became nervous; despite how close they were since childhood, Shigure didn't want Hatori pissed off at **_him_**.

"Shigure..." A vein popped on the doctor's head. "How long must you fill Mayu's head with lies?"

Shigure began to pout. "B-But..."

And then he got serious. "If you don't get out of here, I'll tell her everything embarrassing in your life ever since you were FOUR!"

That made him release a light yelp. In the blink of an eye, Shigure ran past Hatori, clumsily stumbling on his way back to the Sohma estate.

As Mayu watched the coward escape, Hatori sighed and walked up. His hand extended toward her, catching her by surprise.

"You all right?"

She had no reason to blush, but she did anyway. They knew each other well enough to no longer hold secret feelings. Mayu wiped her palms on her shirt before placing it on Hatori's hand.

"You can say that," she said almost in a whisper.

Once the choking tears disappeared, they sat on the front steps of the bookstore, looking out to the peaceful town.

"I know it was obvious..."

Mayu glanced toward Hatori.

"But Kana and I were really happy," he explained. "...Back when she remembered."

She began to cringe; their tragic story tampered with her heart too many times, Mayu lost count.

"I asked Akito if we could marry...and she got mad. In a rage, she smashed a vase in my left eye."

Looking over to his face, Mayu finally wondered why his hair was longer on that side than the right. There was no need to keep the hair out of that side of his face, since he could barely see.

"Her memories weren't the only ones I erased," he said quietly. "Yuki's friends...Momiji's mother...All my life, I would erase memories mercilessly...or so it would seem."

It was then that she finally saw the true side of Hatori: the hidden thoughts and feelings about his actions.

"Although it was my duty...I didn't want to erase the memories of Momiji's mother. Of all the people in your life, your mother would want to forget about your existence..."

Hatori solemnly shook his head.

"That was only one of the duties I regretted to fulfill."

Mayu felt like tearing up. To take away happiness and bliss by strict orders...Not only did she respect the Sohma family, but feared it as well.

But Hatori simply looked up to the sky.

"It was around that time when I met Kana. I didn't believe anyone would save me from my icy world of solitude and loneliness, but she did it. If I was seen as winter, she was the spring that melted my frozen heart."

Then Mayu looked away sadly.

"...But it froze up again...when you erased her memories...right?"

He didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth.

"I erased her memories...and I was left to stand in the snow forever."

This was too much. She couldn't bear seeing him suffer so greatly. If there was any wayto assist Hatori, Mayu would do it...

But then there was the fact that she was just the best friend of Kana. Would he feel all right...dating the best friend of his ex-girlfriend? She probably wasn't that important...but she wanted to make _some_ difference in his life.

"Hey, Hatori..."

As he looked toward her, Mayu choked on her words. How could she possibly ask him? It seemed impossible...but if she didn't do it, they wouldn't be able to get any closer.

"Can I...be summer?"

Mayu froze after asking. Deep down, she knew there was no replacement for Kana in his heart. She could never reach the level where their happiness was.

But perhaps, they could be different. Mayu couldn't possibly support Hatori the way Kana did, but now she would have to find her own way to thaw the ice capturing his heart.

"...Okay."

Surprise washed over her face as she saw Hatori give that simple smile of his. Mayu felt like she hasn't seen that rare treasure in a long time.

"I've been freezing for a long time," he explained. "Kana's not the only person who has the ability to melt the ice."

Mayu chuckled lightly while he slowly held her hand. It was too soon for her to be able to melt the ice. But with given time, she hoped to shine through the snowy depths of his heart...

Like the sun in the middle of summer.


End file.
